The law of the desert
by ahhotep
Summary: What will happen when Presley will go back to ancient Egypt? And what is Paul Carnovan doing there? R&R plz. ~_0
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dic© owns the Mummies Alive characters. Accept for Tetisherit and Sat-Iunet (they're mine, mine, mine!). The rest of the characters are based on historical resources or just my imagination. This work of fanfiction is written as tribute for the show only, with no intention to do any harm to the copyrights of Dic©

Note: This story is my first fanfic, so be nice plz. It actually happens after events that I'm still have to write about.  
I used the Egyptian names for the cities.  
So Memphis=Men-Nefer and Gizeh=Rostja  
Sometimes Egyptians would call their land Kemet (Kmt in hieroglyphics) 'the black land', so I used that in my story too.  
PS. English is not my native language, therefore it may contain some spell errors my spellchecker missed. Sorry about that.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**The law of the desert**

It was holiday at Presley's school. With permission of his mother, who was now informed about all secrets (Still have to write a fanfic about that! The one I told you about earlier), Presley was going on a very special trip. He has done it once before, but nonetheless it was a weird experience. He said goodbye to his guardians, who didn't come along because they'd rather keep a close eye on Scarab. It didn't really matter because in the past their ancient selves where there to protect him from anyone who want to do him any harm. After that Presley and Rath, whose magical aid was needed, withdrew themselves in a little, candlelit room, often used for meditation.

"EhRath? Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
Rath crossed his arms in front of his chest, like he always does. "Do you distrust my magic ability, young prince?"  
"No, but"  
"I wish you had just a little more faith in me." He sighed.  
"I know you can do it and all, but it's just that I don't get the hang of this supernatural thing. I don't have magical talent at all."  
"Everybody has talent. You just need to develop it, and we will help you with that."  
"Thanks Rath! But I don't think I could do this. The only thing I can do is turn a staff into a snake."  
"Well, that's a start. Men-Nefer wasn't built in a day and I'm not doing this by myself. I merely energize the gateway that will be created on this side of the world. If it wasn't for your Lord father's magic you couldn't get through."  
"Oh well Rath, none of you ever fail to amaze me. Let's get this over with."

Presley thought about the situation. Even though it had been very few times now, that he saw his ancient family, he still had seen them more often than his modern Indiana Jones dad this year. The last time he saw him was about 11 months ago. He is always busy with his adventures. Where would he be now? Fighting crocodiles in the jungle, riding camels in the desert, searching for polar bears on Antarctica? Or just stealing an old woman's wallet, while he helped her cross the street. Presley doubted that any single one of his stories he told him about faraway lands and dangerous situations where true. His attention was drawn back to Rath when the 'magic show' started. Suddenly he found himself in ancient times. He took the place of Prince Rapses for a while, to learn more about the ancient Egyptian culture and his own past. Rapses' spirit allowed him control over his body and mind.  



	2. Chapter 2

Paul Carnovan was trying to pick the pockets from the travelers in his group. He traveled all the way from America to Egypt. After a successful robbery at the Cairo museum, where he captured a bracelet, 4 canarcopic jars and a few daggers, he went to see the pyramids in Gizeh. With the money he'd get from that catch in prospect he could stay for a small vacation.  
_"Hmm business is going quite good here,"_ he thought to himself _"But this was my last robbery. After the incident with the crown of Ramesses II promised Presley I wouldn't do anything illegal ever again"_  
"Eh Mister, you coming with us, yes?" the guide asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yea sure!"  
Paul followed the others. They walked in-between the 2 biggest Pyramids. Unsuspecting that a gate would appear before his eyes he kept walking. No one else noticed the gate, but he is very close family of a person from ancient Egypt (Presley/Rapses), so he could pass. There was no turning back. It was like it sucked him inside. Light surrounded him and hurled him into a sandy soil. Carefully he got up and looked around. He was still near the pyramids, but the group was gone and he was all-alone. The gate has taken all his energy. Exhausted he dropped down in the sand once again, little by little losing his consciousness. 

When he woke up strange faces surrounded him, talking to each other in a strange language. They seemed to be excited that he had regained his consciousness.  
_"Where am I?"_ he wondered _"I must be in one of those red cross emergency tents, and these men here must be doctors."_ he tried to ask them where exactly he was "Doctor! Doctor? You are a doctor, aren't you?" But then he realized only words from yet another unknown language could pass his lips. It was also now that he noticed that his clothing had changed too. Perhaps the doctors had put some native clothing on him.  
The tumult in the tent rose when he had spoken. Someone left the tent to come back with a second person. He was rather long but very skinny. The man spoke a few words with someone in the tent. They mumbled something he couldn't understand. Then he approached Paul and sat down on a wooden chair next to his bed. The people stopped their chatter.  
"Where do you come from stranger?" he asked in the same language as Paul had spoken in.   
"I'm from Memphis in the USA" he answered   
The man punched him in the face. "I don't know any place called like that. Stop fooling me around. Who do you work for?"   
Paul looked puzzled at him "What are you talking about?"  
"Come on, do you really think I have no idea what is going on here, spy from Kemet!"  
"But I'm not from Kemet."  
"If that was so, how come you talk like one of them?"  
Before he got the chance to explain he was taken away by some kind of security guard and was thrown into another tent where they tied him up.  
"Great!" he whispered, "something tells me this just isn't my day."  



	3. Chapter 3

After a cordial greeting at the royal court of Pharaoh Amenhotep he installed himself in the palace. Presley settled on a gold plated sofa on the balcony, from which he had a view of nearly the whole east quarter of the city He yawned loudly. On both his left and his right side a man was standing with a big fan to prevent Presley from getting overheated by the sun. Some servants sat on the floor waiting for their prince to order them what they must do.  
Suddenly he got an idea. "You have to do what I say, right?" He asked one of them.   
She nodded. "Of cause, Your Highness. We live to serve you and your great family."  
_"Hihihihihi this is gonna be fun."_ He thought "Eh ok, you must eh run 10 rounds around the palace. And after that come back with some sweets. And hurry it up!"  
The girl drew a disappointed face. Another could hardly stifle her laugh.  
"And because you laugh, you can join her." He didn't think they would do it, but with a 'yes, Your Highness' they went on their way. He couldn't help but grin when he saw them leave."  
"Do you always give your subjects such a hard time?"  
"Hey dad!" Presley greeted him. All servants bowed low.   
"So you have made yourself quite at home I see."  
"Well I could get used to this. The only thing missing here is a coconut containing a drinking straw and one of those little parasols, but this weather makes me so lazy. And I have to be careful that I don't get sunstroke though. By the way, nice view from up here."  
"Thank you, I think"  
"Do you have any interesting plans for today?"  
"Besides the endless conversations with my nagging advisors and my bootlicking administrative machinery on top of the audiences with the annoying priests of Amun-Ra in the afternoon, no current plans."  
"Sounds boring to me."  
"Actually it is, but has to be done for the welfare of the two lands. Today we will discuss increasing the security around the treasure-room and after that I have to convict several criminals in the courtroom."  
"It can't be that bad, bossing people around all day is extremely cool, right? Unfortunately I never got the chance to try it out." He remarked slightly disappointed. _"Boy, I wish I was Pharaoh."_  
"Hello!" Nebetta, Rapses' half sister, interrupted the conversation, when Amenhotep was just about to start a lecture, telling his son that he had completely misunderstood the meaning of kingship.  
They started a casual chat about one thing and another.  
Then the two girls returned. They where completely out of breath, but both of them carried a large, quite heavy looking, golden dish full of goodies. They bowed low and offered Presley the dishes. "Wow! Thanks!" He exclaimed when the put them at his feet and once again settled down on the floor, a bit blushing because he openly expressed gratitude. Nebetta's eyes went from the girls to the dishes to finally meet Presley's. He chuckled when a huge grin spread her face. "Want one?" He asked.  



	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Paul was trying to release himself from his tricky position. Tied up to some tent peg was not exactly the place where he wanted to be. Spy? How did they come up with such nonsense? Well the first priority was now to get out of here. As he was trying to untie the knot of the rope one of the daggers he stole fell out of his pocket.   
_"Hey that should do the trick!"_ he thought while he got it of the floor.   
Just when he cut the rope the skinny man walked in. And immediately stopped him from his attempt of escape. Carefully he picked up the dagger.  
"Hmmhieroglyphics! You can't keep denying the fact that you're from Kemet."  
"I'm from America, you know, Hollywood, Bush, Las Vegas, donuts, dollars, popcorn, the white-house "  
He raised his eyebrow "Whatever! Do you know what we do with little spies like you?"  
"No, But I got a feeling I don't wanna know. How can I make it clear to you that I meant you no harm in the first place? I was just lost in the desert."  
"Yea right, that's what they all say." 

The man took him to a small plaza with a ring of people around it. There was a kind of altar standing in the middle. A young prisoner was brought into the ring and was chained onto the altar. Then an executioner walked into the circle. He carried a whip and a sword with him, which both still had traces of dried blood on them, probably from the previous victim or maybe just to intimidate. The screaming of the boy when they tortured him sounded heartbreaking. After only a short time of beating his body looked like it had been molested by an insane butcher. Covered in blood from his open wounds and with a hoarse voice from screaming, he told them he couldn't take it anymore and confessed being a spy. Then he was sentenced to death. The executioner cut of his head with one simple motion of his hand and the head of the victim rolled of the altar. Paul was starting to feel sick.  
_"I really have to get out of here, and quick, before it's too late. Maybe this guy was corruptible."_ He thought.   
It was a risk, but the only chance he had. When he took him back to his prison he decided to address him.  
"Hey! Eh" he whispered to the man "Couldn't we make an agreement or something like that?"  
This drew the man's attention. "What kind of agreement where you thinking of?"  
"Well, if you help me to get out of here, I'll give you a big amount of gold."  
"How do I know you're not a swindler? I could be sentenced for treason if anyone finds out I helped you escape."  
"I swear I'll give you the gold, one way or another I will get it."  
"Well, ok I'll do it, for two full bags of gold and those little treasures you got there, but when you don't pay up I'll find you and then you can say your prayers goodbye."  
Something in his voice made Paul believe he would do just that if he tried to deceive him. It sounded threatening enough to resolve himself that he was really going to keep his promise.  
That night the skinny guy again entered his tent, for supposed interrogation. After agreeing on time and place of the payment Paul was free to go. The other guy staged his escape when he was already gone for a while. 

"The prisoner escaped!" the man shouted "He threatened me with a knife and then he took a run for it."  
"After him!" the others exclaimed  
"No! I'll go, you must protect the village. He could be warning the enemy right now. When I don't return by the next sunset, prepare yourselves for battle!" He wasn't planning to return at all. With that gold he would get, he would immigrate to Greece, to buy himself a nice villa and enjoy his old age there. Just one more day in poverty and then he was going to be rich.

Paul was running through the desert. He had done it; he was free. But he also was totally exhausted and he wondered if he was going to make it. He must reach a city safe and sound. Suddenly a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon. As it came nearer Paul could see the shapes of a chariot. Just in what time was he? Well it doesn't matter. As long as there is someone to help him. He started to wave his hands. The charioteer noticed him and drove towards the place he was standing.   
"Sir! Please help me. I have just escaped and I'm on the run for barbarians. I must get to the nearest city as soon as possible."  
"I'm sorry mister, I am in a hurry. Trouble with Libyans."  
Please! You can't just leave me behind like this."  
The charioteer didn't know what to do. He knows he must spy on the enemy, who where threatening Rostja for some time now, of cause the uproar had to be suppressed. On the other hand, he couldn't leave this man to die. His feet wouldn't carry him anymore. The law of the desert was merciless. If he left now he would sentence him to death. He couldn't bring himself to go on, so he agreed on dropping him off at the capital gate of Men-Nefer.

The distance between Rostja and Men-Nefer was not so big. It took about an hour to get to the city walls. Paul was almost recovered. He got something to drink from the charioteer and in return he told him everything he knew about the hostile tribe, but of cause he kept silent about his deal. In the meantime he discovered that he had landed in ancient Kemet. Still wondering how the hell he was going to get back in his own time, he got dropped of by one of the gates that offered entrance to the city. On top of the three meters thick, white plastered wall that surrounded Men-Nefer archers where patrolling the region, ready to attack every unwanted visitor or even to slow down a complete army. On the outside the city was like a huge fortress. He passed two police checkpoints, feeling really lucky that he left his stolen treasures behind. He could pass without much trouble. After that he was in paradise. He walked on the main-road. On both side's gardens decorate the colorfully mosaiced street and the countless acacia trees spread their shade over the citizens who walked underneath them. One of the many crossroads led to the Market Square. Another to the great temple of Ptah. Paul walked straight ahead, surprised at the beauty of the city. When he reached the exact middle of Men-Nefer the road splits in two and the enormous palace of the Pharaoh loomed up before him.  
"HmmThere is a saying: The bigger their house, the bigger their treasure chamber."  
But when he saw the many soldiers, who where armed to their teeth standing on guard he reconsidered the plan. When Ra hid his face Paul was still walking the streets. Most people had gone to their houses by now. He landed at the palace again and leaned against the sandstone wall. All of a sudden he saw an airshaft. When he looked into it he saw something sparkling. Next to the airshaft was a trapdoor. It was locked! Paul tried to open it with a knife he stole at a market stall when a police officer saw him. Quickly he hid behind some bushes to see what this criminal was up to. It was pure luck that he was even there, because normally he didn't even patrol this area. Just this morning the Pharaoh decided that the treasure-room must be permanently guarded. Nothing suspecting Paul let himself slide down and landed in a room full of gold, silver, precious stones, jewelry, copper an even iron (iron was very rare in ancient Egypt). He was totally flabbergasted by the riches present in the room, (if you saw 'the mummy' think of the one at Hamunaptra) but suddenly he heard a loud bang. The trapdoor was closed. He wasn't sure if it had been a human or just the wind, but that trapdoor felt far too heavy to have been even moved by the wind. "Hey! Is anyone out there?" He didn't get an answer. How was he going to get out now? While he was slightly started to panic, he heard a voice.   
"I caught a man who was trying to steal the treasure, boss."   
"Excellent work. Watch him while I'll report it and make the arrest."  
_"Arrest? Oh oh, I'm doomed. In these eastern countries they chop your hand of if you stole an apple from the market, left alone what they would do to someone who was trying to steal 2 full bags of gold." _  
There was no way out. The inside door was far too massive to open on your own and it was probably locked as well. Only a few moments later that door on the other side of the immense treasure-chamber opened. A dozen armed men walked inside, while 3 others guarded the door, preventing Paul from taking a run for it. Paul stepped back, but was immediately surrounded by the guards, who had drawn their swords. One of them stepped forward.   
"Look here! I can explain everything! It's not what it seems."  
But he ignored Paul's protests completely, tied a rope around his wrests and removed the dagger from his pocket. "I arrest you on behalf or the goddess Ma'at. Your plea of justice shall be weighted against the feather of truth in court. Take him away."  
"No. Wait a minute. This is all one big misunderstanding."  



	5. Chapter 5

Paul protested as the guards grabbed him and led him out of the room to the palace dungeon. He got thrown in a tiny cell. It was very dark and dirty inside. There was only a little carpet on the ground to sleep on. _"Oh great. Why do I always end up in these kind of nasty situations? First some enormous giant bug, who was chasing after my son, now some kind of time machine. How much can a simple man take in his life."_ Hours passed, witch seemed to last forever. He tried his two bags of gold trick on these guards too, but they weren't as corruptible as the Libyan he met earlier. His fellow prisoners didn't make him feel better either. The one on the left was unceasingly lamenting about his condition and the one on the right was in such a bad physical condition he was just too weak to talk. Suddenly he got an idea. He called the guard over once again.   
"Yes, what is it now? I told you, I'm not interested in your deal. I'm telling you, if this isn't important"   
"It is, it is." Paul decided to confess his whole adventure with the Libyans and tell them about the deal he made with one of them, so that they would understand why he tried to rob the treasure-chamber. Maybe they would even let him go if he turned the Libyan guy in. "Can I speak to your boss for a sec. I got a confession to make." 

A few minutes later he was in the warder's office and told him everything. "Well well well so now I see why you wanted to steal the treasure, but I don't see why in Ra's name you collaborated with the enemies. That's high-treason you know."   
"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or being tortured and killed." Paul defended himself.   
"It seems like this has turned into a case of warfare. We are having trouble with a secret legion of Libyans for a very long time now." The warder beckoned the guards and whispered something in their ears Paul couldn't understand.   
They nodded and took him out of the office, but didn't bring him back to the dungeon. They walked straight-ahead trough a long corridor. The walls and columns where decorated by countless paintings. Some of them where encrusted with precious stones and gold. They stopped before a huge electrum portal, with reliefs and hieroglyphics on it, three times the size of a normal human being. It required four massive Nubians to open it. One member of the group -obviously the leader- went in, Paul and the others had to wait. He couldn't see what was going on inside, because before he had the chance to even look, the Nubians had closed the door and unsheated their golden swords. 

Only moments later the door opened again, this time from the inside. A few priests and noblemen walked out and the group started moving again. They entered a giant room. The floor was made out of pure gold. Their footsteps echoed when they marched through a lane of columns. At the end of the lane there was a platform with on it a throne in the shape of the falcon god Horus. Upon the throne sat the Pharaoh, holding the crook and the flail in his hands and wearing the blue crown. In front of the stairs of the platform a panther had settled himself, looking at Paul if he was hoping to get him for dinner tonight.   
Paul's escort kneeled before the throne until their foreheads touched the floor.   
Paul just stood there, arms folded, in his own kind of arrogant way _"Who the hell does this guy think he is, God?"_ His eyes fell on the cartouches at the bottom of the platform. He remembered how to decipher hieroglyphics, it had been a long time but after all he was still an archaeologist. "Living Horus. Lord of the two lands. He who inspires great terror. He of the Two Ladies. He who conquers the enemy. The Golden One. King of Upper and Lower Egypt. Djeserkare. Son of Ra. Amenhotep. Given life forever." He whispered _"Ah, now I know which time this is, second king of the 18th dynasty, that makes eh, somewhere around 1575 - 1525 BC???"_ He looked up again, facing two stern, obsidian eyes.   
Amenhotep dismissed his servants. They all bowed again and left the room as ordered, so that they where all alone now, except for Pharaoh's personal bodyguards. The Pharaoh considered having this man flogged for his lack of respect, but decided to turn a blind eye on that matter. "I have heard from my chief warder, you where the one who tried to rob the treasury of My Majesty. What in the name of Amun-Ra gave you the idea to steal the best secured riches of the two lands?"   
"WellI ehdidn't have much of a choice, you know. I needed money real fast." Paul sighed. _"Here we go again."_ he thought when he started his explanation.  



	6. Chapter 6

When he had finished his story there was a moment of silence. "When it is so as you have said, you committed high-treason, which is a capital crime. I am certain Chepesabi here would be more than delighted to play the part of executioner in this affair." At the mentioning of his name the panther straightened himself and lashed his tail.   
"Oh great, this just keeps gett'n better and better" Paul whispered, then got an idea "What if I tell ya where and when I am supposed to meet this Libyan geek. Then you can arrest him too and in return my penalty will be expired."   
The Pharaoh sneered at him. "When you think you can get away from your punishment by means of blackmail, you would better think again. There are other ways to get that kind of information out of someone." He was getting quite irritated by this man now. _"He is really pushing his luck. No, he pushed it too far."_  
He beckoned one of his bodyguards, who removed a whip from his belt. Two others forced him in a rather humiliating position on the floor. "Hey, this is uncalled for!" Just when the bodyguard was about to carry out his first lash under loud protests of Paul, a small figure came into the throne room through a back entrance. All eyes turned to him. It was prince Rapses. He had come to ask why his father hadn't shown up at the banquet, but now he saw he was occupied with a prisoner, who looked remarkably like. Then it stuck him as lightning. Paul recognized his son immediately too.   
"Presley?" He said with a voice full of disbelief. How could his son be here too? He traveled back in time completely alone. Or could this be a past-life? But he saw the shock on his sons' face when he had seen him.   
Amenhotep hadn't forgotten that Presley was the name of his son's spirit host in the future. "Do you know this man?" He asked.   
Presley looked from his ancient father to his modern father, but eventually recovered himself and said, "It depends What did he do?"   
"This is not the time to be so unclear. Is he someone from your future?"   
"Yes,he is -I don't know how to explain this- ehmy other father."  
"You mean that Presley Carnovan is the son of this impudent, insolent, arrogant, treacherous, irritating, self-conceited, ill-mannered barbarian?!"   
Paul, who was released from his awkward position, opened his mouth to say something as counterpart to the offensive remarks, but changed is mind when he remembered all the guards who where still standing around him. The last thing he wanted to do now was piss someone off. He had done that far too often lately.   
Presley couldn't help but grin as he heard Amenhotep's insults, what caused an angry look from Paul "What are you doing here? And why does everyone seem to be furious at you?" He asked him.   
"What exactly did you mean by 'other' dad?"   
"I'll explain later," was Presley's short answer.   
"And to answer your questions, I don't know! First I was just robbing the museum in Cairo, then I went to see the pyramids, then all of the sudden I was in this strange time and landed at a Libyan tribe, who where trying to kill me for being a spy. I got away from them and went to this place and now they want to kill me for conspiracy with the enemy." He explained in short.  
"Of cause, that must be it," said the Pharaoh "The Gate."   
"Gate? What gate?" Paul asked him.   
"You have said that you came into this time when you walked in-between two pyramids. Which happens to be just the place where the passage to the other world is located. That gate may very well be the cause of your presence here."   
Paul frowned at this strange explanation but couldn't come up with something that made more sense himself. "Can't it send me back too then?"   
"It took a lot of effort to overcome such a great gap of time for the both of you. It will need the proper opportunity to restore."   
Presley had somewhat of a hard time to stifle his laugh when he saw the appalled look on his father's face. "Actually that deserves you right." Then turning serious. "You promised!"   
His eyes down in shame Paul tried to change the subject. "What about these Libyans? Are we going to arrest them? I was supposed to meet him behind the second column on the right at the Market Square, tomorrow morning just after Ra will show his face. Or something like that."   
Amenhotep set out his strategy. "You will go to meet him with the two bags of gold and a legion of soldiers will be hidden all around you. And when he thinks everything is fine, we will overpower him and make the arrest."   
"Ok, sounds like a fair deal to me. As long as I won't get killed." Paul agreed.   
One of the bodyguards spoke up. "What do you command us to do with him now, Divine One?"   
"Take him to a guestroom and leave him be. He will not flee," Then turning to Paul "at least not if you ever want to see your home again. In order to get through the gate from this side you will be in need of our aid."   
Paul winced. He hated situations where he wasn't in control, but complete strangers deciding over his life or death was just awful. And the worst part was, he wasn't able to do anything about it.  
"Thy Majesty's wish shall be accomplished." The guard said. They bowed, took Paul firmly by his arms and led him out of the room. The door closed with a loud bang.   
As soon as they had left the Pharaoh put down his scepters, took off his crown and let out a sigh. "What must I do with him?" He asked his son. The boy could only shrug his shoulders.  



	7. Chapter 7

The next day servants routed Paul out of his bed. It was still dark outside when they bathed and dressed him. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment and felt very uncomfortable when all these servants saw him without clothing. They gave him a simple kilt and a pair of gold bracelets only, so that he would look like an average citizen. After he was all ready for his task the treasurer had the bags of gold, carried by a small donkey delivered to him. When he had taken the last instructions from the secret service he was surrounded by men and who where soldiers under cover. When he would trick the Libyan, they watched out that everything went well and awaited the right moment for the arrest. In the surrounding streets of the Market Square there would be legion full armored soldiers on the lookout, to intervene when anything wasn't going according to plan. But of cause they stayed out of sight of the people. They didn't want to give themselves away to the enemy and cause any kind of panic among the shopping people. Silently they want on their way _"Why do I always get myself trapped into these kind of sticky situations?"_ He asked himself again while he walked through the forecourt of the royal palace. He was far too nervous to pay attention to the beautiful statues, columns, paintings and flowers which where all numerous present in that section. He rushed past the guards at the entrance, dragging the poor donkey with him. As soon as he approached the neighborhood, he started to slow down. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention. He looked around to see a trace of the soldiers, but obviously they had hidden themselves quite good. Quickly he sneaked into the Market Square pretending to be a salesman. Then he unpacked the donkey and walked towards the column they where supposed to meet. He saw a figure, dressed in a cloak that hid his face, so he figured that this was the guy he met earlier.   
Slowly the man started to walk towards Paul. "Do you have the gold?" he asked when he was close enough.   
"It's in here." Paul whispered back and pointed at the bags.   
"Excellent." The other man said, "I'll take that." He grabbed his treasure and turned around to leave. "And remember, we never met."   
He only took four steps before soldiers surrounded him. They pushed Paul backwards, out of reach from the Libyan, who was completely flabbergasted. The man stepped back in surprise, landing with his back against the wall. He looked for a way out, but there was none. They pointed their spears and swords at him, ready to strike at any minute.   
"You'll never get me alive!" He shouted.   
The occurring events brought out a lot of panic among the shopping people, causing them to try to leave the market desperately. The people started to push and pull each other aside so they could get themselves into safety, but a girl was oppressed and pushed in-between the soldiers. The Libyan guy saw this chance and grabbed her, putting a knife at her throat. At that moment a legion of warriors revealed itself and cleaned the square from all people, then positioned in half a circle behind those who where guarding the Libyan.   
"One more move and she's dead!" He shouted. The girl gave them a terrified look.   
_"Oh great Osiris, I'll be coming to you shortly now." She thought to herself. "They would never let this only connection with the enemy go because of one life of a unimportant person such as me."_ She felt her legs trembling when he pulled her closer to him. _"Please Isis, look after my little sister."_   
The Libyan spoke up once again. "I want a chariot and a boat in the harbor ready for me right now so that I can leave for abroad. If you try to follow me, she dies. If you try to overpower me, she dies. If you even move until I'm out of sight, she dies. Now who of you is the leader of this bad excuse for an army, I want to speak with him." He heard the sound of horse hooves swiftly coming from behind the men.   
The troops who stood in the middle did a step sideward, so that they created an aisle. The chariot stopped and a man dressed in battle regalia made out of fine linen, gold and numerous pieces of jewelry stepped out of it. "I am their leader." he said.  
"Aha, Pharaoh Amenhotep. You left your precious little palace this early in the morning just to try and catch me? I truly feel honored." He exclaimed with a tone of disdain.   
"Let her go. This is something between us and our armies, not innocent bystanders."  
The Libyan sneered. "So, you actually care for your lowery subjects? Well that's something new."  
"I watch over my people like a shepherd watches over his flock."  
"Then you would surely mind if I put one of your meek lambs out of her misery, wouldn't you, so you'd better order them to retreat." He pointed with his knife at the soldiers.   
With an indifferent gesture of the Pharaoh's hand they sheathed their weapons and stepped back. He really didn't want anything to happen to her, but he mustn't show his concern to the kidnapper. Then he would know his weakness, the last thing an enemy should know.  
"That's better! Now let's talk about my claims"  
_"What are they doing? They wouldn't actually let him leave because of me, would they? This is their chance to finally deal with the enemy tribe"_  
Her thoughts turned back at the position she was in when the moment of silence that had fallen over the Market Square was torn apart by a load roar.  
Then the hostage-taker made a terrible mistake. His attention was drawn to the spot the roar was coming from, noticing the peering look of a pitch-black panther. Doing so he loosened the grip on the girl.  
It all happened in less then two seconds. She knew this was her only chance and escaped the grip the kidnapper still had on her, but when she tried to run away she tripped over her dress and fell. The hostage-taker pulled out to her with his knife, but only could make a cut in her left ankle, cause she was taken out of his reach just in the nick of time.  
The panther jumped forward and seized the arm of the kidnapper. He dropped the weapon and yelped in pain. Immediately the soldiers grabbed him and tied him up before he could do any harm against himself or against others.  
_"Gee! That was close!"_ She realized after she got pulled out of the way. Her ankle really hurt, though. It was a deep cut, but she tried to stand up and release herself from the awkward position she was in.  
"Are you sure you're able to walk on that ankle?" A man's voice spoke softly into her ear.  
Obviously it was he who had rescued her. She looked up and blinked twice before trying to answer the question asked, but only managed to stutter out a salvo of incomprehensible tones while all blood was drawn away from her face. She passed out.  
"I will take that as a 'no'." He sighed when he lifted her up, the girl's legs hanging over his right arm, while the other one was under her shoulders.   
He handed her over to a few soldiers "Take her to the palace at once and let chief-healer Nebamun see to her wounds."  
"Yes, Majesty." They went on their way immediately.  
The Pharaoh got back into his chariot again. The horses started to move off with a crack of the reins, Chepesabi on his heels, followed by the rest of the squadron, who had by then chained the Libyan.   
"I will get you for this!" He hissed to Paul.  



	8. Chapter 8

Presley was still at the Palace, wandering around the great hallways. He was bored, no, angry. _"Why couldn't I come along, why am I always shut out?"_ Oh yes, he knew the answer to that. They didn't want anything to happen to him, but it just wasn't fair. He looked over his shoulder only to notice the guardians where still following every step he took. This was getting more irritating every second. "Stop tailing me like that. I know I'm not supposed to leave the palace at this moment. I won't go anywhere."  
"I'm not so sure, Your Highness." The ancient JaKal said "I've experienced you sneaked your way out of the palace before and got yourself in an awful lot of trouble." He frowned when he thought back to the event.  
"Who are you to tell me where I can and cannot go?! I am Prince, heir to the throne of Kemet, I shall go where I please!" Presley snapped. He blinked, _"Where did that came from? It must be these surroundings, or maybe Rapses is coming to the surface here. Should I apologize? No, that was beneath the station of a prince."_ He looked back at them.  
They inclined their heads. "Please forgive me, Your Highness, but the Living Horus has given us strict orders."  
"I understand." He sighed "I didn't mean to yell just a bit humorous in the morning, that's all." Presley decided to have breakfast first. Out of custom he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw no less than 15 people rush about inside. Everybody was doing something different. One was busy with the wine, another with fruit and yet another was preparing the tableware, before it was taken to set the tables in the dining hall. He just wanted something to eat, so he started looking around the place. _"Where's the fridge? Oh yea, they haven't got a fridge, or 'white sarcophagus' as Armon always calls it._" He reminded himself. _"A sandwich will do."_ He tapped one of the servants on the shoulder. "Ehexcuse me?"   
She turned around and bowed when she saw the prince. "What can my humble self do for you, Your Highness?" She asked.  
"I'd like to know if I could have a sandwich for breakfast."   
She looked at him a bit awkward. "Sand witch? Well, I think the court magicians might be able to catch one, but"  
Presley sniggered "No, no, no, I didn't mean that. 'Sandwich' is the name of a slice of bread, with something in-between it, like pomegranates for example."   
"Now I see, Your Highness." She said "Slice bread, what an odd idea, but why not."  
"You really never heard of that before?" He asked in surprise.  
"Please excuse me, but I, unlike yourself, don't have the wisdom of Thoth running through my veins."  
"Don't bother." He waved her off when he flushed. _"Gee, these people sure know how to make one feel special. I wish they'd stop behaving so submissively whenever I'm around. That's real weird. Almost like JaKal, when he thinks he has failed his duty to protect me."_ His thoughts drifted off to the mummies once again. He missed them already. Everything was so different here, they where so distant, like they just saw him as their prince, not as their friend _"What are the mummies doing right now? Maybe they went after Scarab. I'd love to see the look on his face when he notices I'm no longer there."_ He got snapped back into reality when the servant girl approached him with a golden plate.  
"Did you mean something like this, Your Highness?"  
"Yes, that's it, thank you." Before Presley got the chance to pick his snack up, it was taken away by another servant, who took it into the dining hall. "Ok, I get the hint. Princes aren't supposed to eat in kitchens." He muttered to himself when he left the room to follow the servants.   
Breakfast was being served in the same hall he had been before, so he could easily find his way. Sometimes they would dine outside though, but at this time of year it was too hot to sit in the sun. Unlike dinner, breakfast was for close family only, so a lot more informal. A relatively small table, compared to that of last night, had places for Rapses, his mother Ahhotep, his father's other wives Merit-Amun and Senseb, and his half-sisters Nebetta, Satamun, Mutnefret and Ahmese.   
Presley wondered how a man could love more than one woman. He made a mental note to ask later, while he took his place at the table next to his mother.  
"What took you so long, my son?" She asked him gently.  
"Blame it on the guardians. They keep following me about. I went clear across the palace to lose them, but they're quite persistent." He sighed when he noticed he still hadn't lost them. They stood close to the doorway, observing everything that happened. "It's just like being grounded or something."   
"You **are** grounded." Ahhotep laughed. "Just for this morning, since you have a history of going out when you shouldn't."  
"Mustn't they have breakfast?" he pointed at the guardians.  
"They have already. Talking about eating, what are you waiting for?"  
He started to consume his food. "Any word from them yet?"  
"Rapses! Don't speak with your mouth full. What must the people think when they learn their future Pharaoh has got bad table manners."  
He swallowed and lowered his voice, so only Ahhotep could hear. "Mother, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to be Pharaoh."   
"You never know"  
"In my time Kemet has a president and I don't think they'd like to go back to the old ways."  
"What's wrong with our ways?" She asked out loud  
"Never mind."  
"Anyway, I didn't hear from them yet, but they could be home any minute now."  
"Where has daddy gone to?" 5-year-old Mutnefret asked.  
"Ahmese told me he went to the Market Square to" Nebetta stopped when Merit-Amun gave her a warning look.  
"The Market Square? I should've asked if I could come along. Satamun said it was a lot of fun when she went there with Ahmeseouch!" She exclaimed when Ahmese gave her a kick under the table.  
"Did she?" Senseb eyed her two daughters suspiciously.  
"We have to learn something about the 'real' world, don't we?" Satamun replied "Or else we will still be walking around in this golden cage when we are 50."  
"They do have a point. How else are they going to find boyfriends." Presley grinned.  
"Their husbands-to-be will come to the palace." The two daughters stared wide-eyed at her. They never thought their mother would give them this kind of trouble, since she was of quite low birth.  
"I'll refuse every vain, self-conceited nobleman or barbarian prince any of you come up with. I want to marry someone I love!" Ahmese stood up from her chair.  
"Now Ahmese! There is no need to raise your voice." Ahhotep hushed her.  
"I'm sorry, my Lady." She apologized. "May I be excused?" The Great High Wife nodded.  
"I'm really good at choosing the wrong subjects in table-conversations, aren't I?" Presley muttered when she had left the room.  
"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Senseb asked nobody in particular.  
"Maybe she is right, isn't the most important thing that she's happy." Merit-Amun said.  
"I do not want my daughter to be the wife of a mere farmer and you should do well to mind your own business!" They all stood up.  
"Senseb, not in front of the children,and the guards." Ahhotep warned her.  
"You are picking her side too, aren't you! Or are you two just conspiring against me, to prevent my children from having any of their fingers in the pie!"  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! I don't even see why we are discussing this now! She isn't ready to get married yet"   
"Silence, all of you! I cannot believe this! My wives, bickering as a couple of frumps in a tavern! Is that what you call a good example for the children? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Amenhotep exclaimed, flying out at them. The befallen incident hadn't done his temper any good.  
The argument stopped immediately and the three women found sudden interest in the colorful marquetry on the granite floor.  
Mutnefret felt tears well up in her little eyes. She just couldn't stand it when people yelled at each other.  
The Pharaoh softened his features and gently lifted her up into his arms, trying to hush her. "There, there, you don't have to cry. It's alright" Then he turned to his wives again. "What was that about marriage?" But before anyone of them cold answer, Mutnefret did.  
"Ahmese is going to marry a farmer." She sobbed into his golden collar again.  
The tension between the people in the hall faded and they laughed.  
"No silly, Ahmese isn't getting married at all, it was just hypothetical."   
They explained the whole thing and Mutnefret dried her tears. "So she's not leaving?" All shook their heads and her father put her down. "What did you bring from the market, Daddy?"   
He frowned. _"What did I bring from the market? I wonder what kind of story they made up now? Oh yes, I went to the market all right, but not for shopping of cause. We have people to do that for us. It is not fitting for one of the Royal House to go shopping among commoners."_ "I brought a very, very naughty man with me."  
"Naughtier than Armon, when he ate all of our dinner even before it was served?"  
They all smiled at her, for they remembered that night very well. The only cook who was left behind to watch over the kitchen had been stupid enough to ask Armon to watch it for a minute, because he had forgotten something. Everyone knew about Armon's appetite, when he was surrounded by food he just couldn't control himself. That kitchen, with the finest food of all Kemet, was just an irresistible paradise. They where quite upset with him at first, but after a little while they could laugh about it. Dinner started three hours late and the cook feared for his job, if not his life (you never know what happens when Pharaoh is in a foul mood). It all wasn't so bad though, it turned out to be one of the most enjoyable dinners of the year. Excluding Armon of cause, he already had enough to eat, but as punishment he had to watch while others finished their meals, which was like torture to him.  
Armon, who stood by the columns near the doorway with the other guardians, turned red in shame once again.   
"Oh yes, far more naughty than that. A true enemy." The Pharaoh explained.  
"Like foreigners. May I watch when he is going to be punished? Please" She pleaded.  
"No. I will not expose my children to that kind of violence."  
Mutnefret pouted.  
Presley wondered what kind of violence he meant. Then again, he probably didn't even want to know. "I figure everything went well then"  
"Not quite, that son of a jackal got his hands on a young girl and held her as captive, but Chepesabi and his own dim-witted brain saved the day."  
_"Something went wrong? Oh dear Gods, let dad be ok."_ "Where is he whom Presley Carnovan calls father?" He asked anxiously  
"Worry not, my son. He is fine, but I'm afraid the girl isn't that lucky. She has got a nasty cut and lost more blood then I expected. On top of that she passed out. The palace doctors said she's going to be fine though." He sat in his golden chair and his thoughts drifted of. _"At least we have still have our prisoner. He is probably under interrogation in the dungeon now, but since he doesn't care too much about his tribe, it wouldn't take long to get him to talk. He was planning to leave them anyway."_  
"Could I see her, father?" Presley asked.  
"I believe she is still unconscious, but you could ask the physicians if you want to."  
"Before I forget, did you have to send my guardians after me all morning? They tailed me everywhere I went."  
"Like they should, for your own good Rapses. Tell me honestly, if nobody were watching you, would you have gone after us because of your desire for adventure and danger?  
"Wherever did you get the idea"  
"And remember, lying to the Pharaoh brings eternal damnation upon one's soul."  
Presley smirked. "Really? Well, in that case, I guess you're right."  
"I thought so"  
With this Presley left the room trying to find the physicians.  



	9. Chapter 9

He considered seeing Paul too, but changed his mind. _"No, I'm still angry. He has to understand that he can't get away with breaking every promise he ever made to me."_  
After he changed clothes to common he went on his way. He landed at the east wing of the palace, where the healers' quarters had been installed. Presley nearly bumped into Nebamun, the chief-healer of the palace. He seemed like a very absent-minded person. He reminded Presley of Mr. Huxley, his science teacher.   
"I'm sorry, oh Prince. I did not see you coming." He apologized  
"No problem. I just came to visit the patient."  
Presley opened the curtains and walked into the room. He approached the traditional Egyptian bed she was lying on. Carefully her eyes started to open. When she saw Presley she immediately sat up in surprise, wincing when she moved her hurt ankle.   
"I didn't mean to wake you." He said  
She looked at him and them looked around the room. "Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you?"  
"Ehwell to answer your first question. You're in the healers' quarters of the palace. You're here because you where hurt during the hostage taking. Do you remember?"  
"Well" Flashes of what happened came back to her. "I think so"  
"What's your name?"   
"I'm Tetisherit. What's yours?"  
"EhRapses."   
She looked amazed at him. "**Prince** Rapses?"  
"Wellkind of"  
"Wow! I meanlike wow! I'm delightedeh honoredto meet you." She lowered her eyes, for it wasn't fitting for a commoner to look upon the face of a Royal.  
"Nice to meet you too." He smiled at her "So, how are you feeling?  
"I feel quite alright now, Your Highness, but my ankle still hurts a bit."  
"I'm sure chief-healer Nebamun will take good care of it, but please stop calling me Your Highness, I prefer just Rapses."  
"As you wish Your HighnRapses." She grinned.  
"Your family must be worried about you, since they don't know where you are."  
"I only have a little sister, Sat-Iunet, my parents and my brother where abducted by foreigners two years agowe lived at the border. They probably killed them or sold them as slaves. It happened when we where out playing" Her eyes grew dark as she talked about them.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you live al alone in the city now?" He asked her.  
She nodded. "Yes, a cousin of my mother used to take care of us, but he can't afford to do that anymore, so we came here to find a job and a place to live, but that turned out to be more difficult than I expected. We live at the dock for now."  
_"Gee, talking about bad luck in life._" Presley thought. "Where is your sister now?"  
"I left her with our neighbor, so I could go to see if anyone had got any chores for me. She must be wondering why I didn't came home yet." She got out of bed, but immediately felt very dizzy.   
Presley pushed her back into bed. "No, you must stay in bed and recover from the loss of your blood. I will take care that your sister shall be brought by your side."  
"That's very thoughtful of you, prince Rapses, but my sister shall be very frightened when complete strangers come busting into the house to get her. She shall think that they will take her away, like our family."  
Presley sighed. She had a point. "Do I look threatening to you?"  
Tetisherit shook her head.  
"Fine, then I will go to the dock and get her myself."  
"You shall do no such thing, Your Highness. The Dock is a dangerous quarter of the city, only the poor live there. It is not a fitting place for a prince of Kemet." A voice behind them said.  
Presley turned around, already knowing who was there. _"Must he spoil everything? This was my chance to finally see something more of the city than the palace or the temple. To meet new people, ordinary people."_ "Well then explain to me, my teacher, how am I ever going to rule this land when I know nothing else of the world but this golden palace."  
"But you"  
"If you do not want to be degraded to administration-scribe, you'd better get out of my way. I could tell my father about the times you struck my hands with that cursed stick of yours."   
"That was because you where sleeping during classes, Your Highness, and you know it."  
"Yes, but my father does not, I shall deny it. Oh yes, do you know what punishment stands for violently touching one of the Royal House."  
Rath turned pale. "Would His Majesty believe a child above me, his loyal scribe and magician?"  
"Want to take a chance" Presley replied, raising his eyebrow. _"Talking about being meanoh, I'm terrible. I never knew I had it in me. But what do you know, it makes him silent for once in his life."_  
"Well, I'd better get going. Goodbye." With that Presley left the room, sneering.  
Rath shot Tetisherit a very annoyed look.  
"I didn't mean to cause trouble." She apologized  
He grumbled just a little bit more and left the room, pulling back the drapes that formed the entrance.  
Tetisherit was alone once again. She took a closer look around. _"This is definitely the most beautiful room I have ever seen in my life. The bed I'm lying on is completely gold plated, these curtains are mostly made of gold wire, even the floor is made out of the most expensive granite, inlaid with various precious stones. Well of cause it's beautiful, this is the Pharaoh's palace I'm talking about. It simply has to be perfect. Too bad I will never have a room like this, but one has just got to accept being poor. I can't really imagine what it's like to be so rich, to be able to spend money without even thinking twice, buying stuff you'll never use, but just to show of, to cover yourself in jewelry, wear fine linen dresses, make-up and perfume."_ She tried to picture herself as a Lady, but ended up laughing at the mere idea.  
"Ah, I see mypatient has awakened." Nebamun tapped his chin. "Good, good nowlet's look at thewound." He scratched his forehead.   
"Okdoctor" "What a weirdo."  



	10. Chapter 10

Presley quickly left the palace, before anybody else would ask questions. The guards at the entrance gate eyed him suspiciously. Although he was incognito, they did recognize him, but they didn't dare to stop their prince to ask him where he was going. They weren't stupid; one doesn't incur the displeasure of superiors. After walking straight-ahead for about half a mile he took a couple of turns. The streets still looked tidy and the houses where all neat. This was not the place he was looking for. He actually didn't even know where he was going. _"Hmm, finding my way around here is more difficult than I expected. I just can't find the way to the dock. How stupid I didn't ask Tetisherit for directions. Maybe I should ask somebody, that wouldn't be weird, would it? The way back will be much easier, the palace can hardly be missed."_ Just when he took another left turn he saw an old lady cross the street, carrying a basket full of grain. She had a difficult time carrying it, being the fragile person she was. Presley felt the urgency to help her. _"What would the court say if they found out? Oh, what the heck. Nobody will know it was me. After all, I'm in disguise."_ He approached the old lady "Excuse me. Can I help you with that?" he asked.  
"That would be very nice, boy" She smiled when he took the basked from her.  
_"Gee, this thing is heavier than I thought, oh well, one has gotta do something for the community."_ "So where are we going?"   
"To the dock. I hope you don't mind. It's quite far."  
"That will not be a problem. I had to go there anyway."  
"Really, do you have family who live there too, boy?"  
"No, I am going to pick somebody up. The sister of an acquaintance, who was hurt in an accident, so she can not return to her lodging, but she can hardly leave the neighbors in the care of her sister."  
The scene made him think of a computer game he loves to play. When you'd click on a boy carrying a huge basket through the streets of the city you got sentences such as: 'These baskets are too heavy for a little kid like me.' or 'That bossy lady makes me carry goods all day.' or 'Maybe I just carry baskets now, but one day I'll run the bazaar.'  
The further they walked to the dock, the smaller the houses became. They went from sandstone and limestone houses to brick houses to mud and clay houses for the poorest of the city. Presley felt a bit guilty. He was enjoying the easy life here in a palace where he was always served, ate the best food, slept on the finest sheets and wore the most expensive outfit, while others had to toil all weak just to get something to eat, but that was how the word worked. There where poor people in his time too. San Francisco alone harbored innumerable homeless people, let alone the people who struggled every day to earn a living. It's not fair to blame it on Kemet and it's government. Nevertheless Presley thought they where a bit excessive when it came to the Royal Family. If he ever would have had the chance to rule this land he would change that.   
"Are you listening, boy?"  
Presley got snapped back into reality. "Eh"  
"Which worries could possibly bother your young mind?"  
"Oh, just wondering about the social structure and its problems."  
The old lady raised her eyebrows in surprise _"In my time children worried about whether they could play at their friends place or not. I'm really getting old."_ "You mustn't question the policy of our government. It is of no concern to either of us."   
"So, you are just gonna sit here and wait until it gets better? You have to do something. Strike for welfare facilities or whatever."  
"Strike? What's that?"  
"Refusing to work"  
"Then we will be fired. Who is going to pay for everything then? Let me give you one good advice, boy. Stop worrying about it and go on with your life, or else you might get yourself into trouble. I don't think His Majesty will appreciate it when you rebel against him."  
"But I'm not rebelling"  
"You'd better show some more respect, boy, the Pharaoh's word is law and we shall obey, if you like it or not."  
Presley rolled his eyes and decided to give it a rest and gave up his attempt to convince the lady to stand up for herself and her needs. He'd speak with his father about this later. "Are we getting closer? The basket is starting to get quite heavy."  
"It's just around the block."  
"So, you are going to visit your daughter, right?  
"Yes."  
"Is she familiar here?"  
"Of cause, she lived here for 5 years now."  
"Maybe she could help me to find the girl I'm looking for."  
"What's her name?"  
"Her name is Sat-Iunet."  
"I believe she mentioned a Sat-Iunet before, maybe it's her."  
They reached the doorway. The old lady knocked twice. A middle-aged woman opened the door.  
"Hello, my daughter. How lovely to see you again. I've brought the grain with me. This nice boy over here offered me to help."  
"Hello mother, as if you had been sent for, as ever." She took the basket from Presley. "Thank you for being so kind to help my mother, please join us for a visit."  
"No, thanks, I'm in quite a hurry, but maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a young girl named Sat-Iunet. She ought to live in the neighborhood. Her sister left her with the neighbors, but she can't come to pick her up since she was in an accident."  
"Are you talking about Tetisherit?"  
Presley nodded.  
"Oh my, how bad is it."  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just a bit weak. With any luck she can go home tomorrow. Do you know her?"  
"Yes, she's my neighbor. Sat-Iunet is here. What a coincidence, come in."  
Presley followed the two ladies into the house. It was very small, for it had only two rooms. Sat-Iunet sat in the corner of the second room on a sleeping mat. She played with her rag doll. His attention was drawn back to the woman.  
"I would like to offer you something to drink, but we only have water and somebody stole my homemade cookies."  
"It doesn't matter, but did you say they stole your cookies? What would thieves want with a few cookies?" Presley wondered  
"Thefts are common in these quarters. People do anything to get money or food and seaman who moor at the dock come to plunder our houses." The woman explained with a sigh.  
"Did you press charges?"  
"No, if everyone would do that the list will be longer than an inscription on a temple wall. The city police recently even stopped investigating crimes around here."  
"If you don't press charges you'll be sure they do nothing about it."  
The woman only sighed again and turned back to the basket of grain. Presley decided to drop it again. _"What a mess."_ He walked over to little Sat-Iunet and kneeled down so that they were almost at eye-level. She hadn't noticed him yet.  
"Nice doll you have there." He smiled  
She looked at him, not sure what to say. She smiled back and pointed at her doll. "Her name is Mia"  
"That's nice. Did you give her the name?"  
She shook her head "She told me."  
Presley grinned. "Dolls can't talk"  
"They can. You just can't hear them. You don't believe. Tetisherit believes me. She'll tell you when she gets home."  
"We will have to go to her, because she can't come home right now. I'm here to take you to her. Are you coming along?"  
"OkI guess. Mia says she likes you."  
"Tell her that I like her too." Presley chuckled  
They said goodbye and left the house. Like Presley thought the way back would be much easier.   
"Are we going to see Teti now?"  
"Yes, of cause. She'll be happy to see you."  
After a short time of silence Sat-Iunet spoke up again. "Are we there yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Is it still far?"  
"Nope."  
"Why do you say nope all the time?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Why don't you know?"   
Presley moaned. _"Now I remember why I never wanted to play babysitter. Ah, there is a bazaar over there." _"Come on. We're going to get ourselves something nice to eat."  
As soon as they walked in the salesman greeted them. "Hello, can I help you?"  
"Ehwhat would you like?" Presley asked the little girl  
"Figs!" She answered exited.  
"All right, figs it will be."   
They bought a handful.  
Presley paid with the coins he had taken with him. He kept them hidden in a little bag under his clothes, so that he wouldn't be robbed.  
"Ok, now let's go to your sister."   
Sat-Iunet nodded, cause she had her mouth full.   
Without any further delay they arrived at the palace entrance.   
"Wow!" she exclaimed when she had finished her last fig "Is my sister really in here?"  
"Yes, she is." Presley dragged her along into the palace.  



	11. Chapter 11

They walked through the corridor, passed several rooms quickly and landed at the east wing again. They entered the room and Presley laughed. Tetisherit had taken a snow-white sheet from the bed and draped it around her like it was a dress. She looked at herself in the polished bronze mirror that stood in the corner, imitating an arrogant expression.   
When she heard the prince laugh she quickly turned around, too quickly. She felt dizzy once again. Nearly collapsing she took hold of the bed.   
Presley rushed over and helped her into the bed.  
She flushed. _"This is embarrassing."_  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Presley said  
"I, I am deeply sorry for my disobedience, Your Highness, please forgive me."   
"It doesn't matter. I have gotten your sister."  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
Sat-Iunet was still standing timidly half behind the curtains, but smiled when she recognized her big sis. "Teti, are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.  
"Well, I'll leave you two be." Presley turned around to leave the room.  
"Why did Teti call you Your Highness?" Sat-Iunet asked  
"You silly, that's prince Rapses." Tetisherit hissed towards her.  
Sat-Iunet looked wide-eyed at the prince. "Really?"  
"Yeah." He grinned, as he turned to leave again "Oh ehTetisherit, that sheet looked good on you. You could almost pass as a Maid of Honor." He laughed _"Maid of Honor? Hmmthat's an idea."_  



	12. Chapter 12

_"That went well At least I didn't get shot."_ Paul thought. _"I wonder what that guy is going through now. When I think of those brute methods of interrogation I've read about in history books, I nearly pity him."_ Paul turned around and saw two servant girls standing in the doorway. "Hello." He greeted them.  
"Good day, my Lord." They returned the greeting  
_"Lord? Well, that sounds good." _He smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"  
"The Golden One has sent us to serve you."  
_"Serve me? That sounds even better. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."_ The two girls walked into the room and he sat in the nearest chair. He leaned back a little when one of them started to massage him. "What are your names?"   
"I am Kyra and that's Nefera, my Lord"  
"I hope I can keep you two apart. You look almost identical. Twins?"  
They nodded. Kyra continued the massage while her sister poured him a drink. Just when Paul accepted his cup of wine Presley walked in.   
Kyra and Nefera bowed, as always when one of the Royal House would come into their presence.   
Presley waved his hand in a way he had learned from his ancient family, wordlessly ordering them to leave.   
As soon as they left Paul shot him a surprised look. "You're really starting to feel at home here, aren't you?"  
Presley had to grin. "I'm just doing what everyone is expecting me to do and they aren't supposed to hear private conversations, you know. Especially the one we are going to have right now."  
"So you are going to tell me what you meant earlier." He put down the cup.  
"I guess I owe you an explanation. Ehabout 3500 years before our time there was an Egyptian prince called Rapses."  
"The one from your mothers museum?"  
"Yea, that's where I first found out. Rapses has been murdered by the vizier. He was condemned to be entombed alive and because he was also a sorcerer he had fifty lives. Someone in our time must have opened the tomb because he finally managed to get out. Desperately trying to hold on to his very last life-force. He'll do anything to remain alive and ancient texts say that one will become immortal if they get a Pharaoh's soul. My first time I visited the Rapses exhibit the murderer came chasing after me. I didn't get it at first. What would he want from me? But when he almost got me I heard the sarcophagi around us burst open and four mummies stepped out of it"  
"Hold it!" Paul interrupted. "I think you imagination is bolting here. Come on, mummies are as dead as a doornail."  
"Just hear me out, ok? These mummies saved me and called me prince. I told them I was not, but they said the spirit of Rapses had been reborn in me. That's why the murderer wanted me. I was the closest thing to a Pharaoh this world had and a child is always an easy prey. He chases after me ever since and you one time helped him with that."  
"What! You can't be serious."  
"I am. Remember when you stole the crown of Ramesses? You stole it for him, Scarab, the murderer, so that he would become invincible."  
"So the huge figure in the silly costume was that guy? But who where the people who I helped when they where trying to save you? You told me they where form the museum."  
"They are the mummies, my ancient guardians and teachers, who have sworn to protect me in life and afterlife."  
Paul sat wide-eyed on his chair. "If you told me this under other circumstances I wouldn't have believed it."  
"I can imagine." Presley grinned, "I had a hard time believing it myself. Mom found out three moths ago. It feels good not to have to lie anymore"   
"Yes, you where always the honest one, like your mother, while all I did is stealing and lying. Really a person to look up to"   
"Oh dad, you taught me good things too."  
"Like what? Name something."  
"Like how to have fun. Remember when we always used to fly a kite in the park or play hide and seek at grandma's house, but the snowball fights where the best."  
"So you still love me a little bit?"  
"Of cause dad. I could never stop loving you." They hugged each other "Of all the things you've done wrong, there was an awful lot you did right."   
"Thanks son. I really needed to hear that."  
"Aha, you two have made up. I am most happy to see that." A woman entered the room. They both looked her way. She slowly approached them with a warm smile.   
Paul didn't realize he was staring until he got an elbow poke from his son. He recovered himself quickly.   
Presley introduced them to each other.  
_"Too bad she's married, but I'll still put up the fancy talk for her."_ Paul thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Ahhotep."  
"The pleasure is all mine mister Carnovan." She said, still smiling  
"Mom, I have something to ask. Would you do me a favor?"  
"That depends"  
"I overheard you talking about the fact that one of your maids of honor died a couple of weeks ago."  
"Yes, she did. It's a shame, she was still so young. But what does that have to do with you?"  
"Well, I guess you'll hire an other one, right."  
"Of cause"  
"I think I know someone suitable for the job."  
"Oh, I get it. You want me to hire someone you like, so you can see her more often."  
"What do you know. I never thought you would get over that Cynthia." Paul smirked  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's justshe and her little sisterthey have nowhere else to go."  
"I don't know, dear. The Ladies of the court would feel passed over."  
"Just give her a chance. She won't let you down. I promise."  
"Ok. I'll give it a try"  
"Thanks mom, I'll tell her right away" He turned around to leave  
"Wait. Not so fast. Do not forget to take a bath and change clothes for the banquet. You can hardly face the court looking like this."  
Presley moaned. "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Well, you do not look very princelike."  
"Do you never change to commoners clothes, to knock about the streets without people recognizing you and bowing to you all the time." He asked.  
"Of cause I do, but the court must not find out. That would be quite embarrassing."  
"Ok, ok, I'll change. See you later." Presley said, leaving Paul and Ahhotep behind.   
"What do you think? Is there more going on between him and that girl?" Paul wondered.  
"I do not know. I hope not" The Queen said hesitating  
"Why not? Just 'cause she's poor doesn't mean she's no good."  
Paul was surprised when Ahhotep's hand hit him right across the face.  
"Would you dare to imply that I am so conceited that I feel superior to the poor?"  
"No, no, no. I'm sorry," Paul said while he rubbed his cheek. "but I thought, because you're Queen and all"  
"It is wrong to judge people by their ranks. Believe me, I know. I have not always been Queen. I was merely saying that it would be most inconvenient, since Rapses has to leave when the holidays are over."  
"Oh, I misunderstood you, I guess."  
"It is all right. I did not mean to slap you like that. I just cannot stand it when people think such things about me."  
"But you came from a rich family, right?"  
"Quite, until my father left us. He took everything with him. I was two. We where broke and homeless. Luckily my mother turned out to be a good singer and dancer, so she made a living out of it. It was not much, but just enough to go around. We had to move, though. My father had sold the house and the furniture to another."  
"Why did he leave?"  
"He wanted to enlarge his business, but the ground was much cheaper in Mycenae. He decided to move, but my mother did not want to go, so he went on his own."  
"Wasn't your mother entitled to get half of the property upon divorce?"  
Ahhotep shook her head. "They where married under some kind of agreement."  
"Like a marriage settlement?"  
"Yes, exactly."  
"But how does a poor girl meet up with the Pharaoh? That's something for fairytales."  
"That is a long story. I will tell you sometime, but now I have to go. It is almost time for me to attend the banquet. You should get ready as well."  
"What do you expect me to wear? Is this ok?"  
"Kyra and Nefera will take care of that."  



End file.
